


Music for my Soul

by missdeliadili



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "The Impossible Cheekbones", Alternate Universe - High School, Classical Music, Johnlock... yes as usual johnlock...our beloved johnlock, M/M, Music, Playing the Violin, Rock and Pop, Same Age Johnlock, School Rugby Captain, Sexy John, Sexy Sherlock, Singing in the Local Pub, Teenlock, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/pseuds/missdeliadili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER<br/>I don’t own Sherlock Holmes or Dr John Watson. I wish I did. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the BBC, and Stephen Moffat and Mark Gatiss own them. I don’t earn anything by writing this story. I just write it for my own pleasure and the pleasure of the readers</p><p>Tags will be changing as the story unfolds.</p><p>English is not my Mother Tongue. This is my fourth story. It is unbetaed as the first three. I would like you to tell me if you find mistakes. Thank you so much to all of you for reading my stories. I hope you like them as much as I  enjoy writing them. You can contact me at deliaiglesias2013@yahoo.co.uk</p><p>In which Sherlock and John adore music, so much so that Sherlock plays the violin and John loves singing in the local pub</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlocked221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/gifts).



In this story Sherlock and John are the same age. They are in the last year of their Secondary School. They share the same classroom, the same schoolmates, the same teachers, the same lessons. But they don’t pay too much attention to each other. They don’t have many things in common. They don’t talk much but they don’t have the arguments Sherlock has with everybody else around him all the time.

As every morning, all the boys and girls are getting ready for the morning lessons.

For John lessons are boring because, even when he is an intelligent boy, he prefers sports and music. He is the Captain of the School Rugby Team. And he has another hobby, he likes music. Not only does he love listening to it but he loves singing as well. This is something he is really good at. He sings with “ _The Impossible Cheekbones_ ”, his band in the local pub every Saturday evening. He is really popular with both, girls and boys. The girls adore him; they adore his attractive body, his face and his voice. But they also adore his personality. He is quite the opposite of Sherlock.

 

For Sherlock lessons are boring because he is too intelligent for that school or any other secondary school actually.  His massive intellect gets so bored of teachers, subject, lessons, people… And he is so so much cleverer than his teachers. He is always in trouble with them… he is always having rows with everybody around him.

Unlike John, he is not passionate about sports, but he loves music. Oh! And he plays the violin beautifully. But nobody knows about his musical skills. He is too reserved. In fact he doesn’t have friends. He feels lonely at school.

John sits with his friend Percy Phelps, just behind Sherlock, who sits alone in the front row.

On many occasions, John felt tempted to touch Sherlock lovely curls and that lovely pale long neck. ‘ _Oh, come on John Watson! Are you crazy? Touching a boy’s hair? Since when? Come on! …  Stop that now! ... Focus! … Stop it!’,_ John thought.

Sherlock is rude to their classmates. The boys think he is a sissy. They think he is too beautiful for a boy. And the girls think he is attractive, really gorgeous, but he doesn’t talk to anyone. They think he is too vain, indifferent, aloof, cold … Poor Sherlock thinks they are not worth his time.

John arrives at the pub one hour before the show every Saturday just to rehearse with the band. He has sung with “ _The Impossible Cheekbones_ ” for two years now. He loves the group. He really enjoys singing and he is very good at it. He has a lovely, sexy, husky voice which drives all the girls crazy… and some of the boys as well, to be honest.

In fact, the girls at school are in love with John. Both because he is so gorgeous and because he is the Captain of the School Rugby Team. They are his unconditional fans all over the school. They don’t want to miss a single Saturday concert at the pub. The only student who doesn’t know that John sings at the pub is Sherlock! Yes! Can you believe it? There is something Sherlock doesn’t know!! Of all people!!

Sherlock doesn’t attend concerts very often. As you can imagine… Yes! He gets bored with Rock and Pop. His Divine Majesty only loves classical music…

Will he be in a mood for a concert ?... Let’s see what happens next Saturday…

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Abracadabra or The magic slowly begins to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys begin to feel the magic of love
> 
> Due to problems in Archive of Our Own the tags have not been modified for the second chapter

Sherlock doesn’t go to Rock and Pop concerts often.  As you can imagine he definitely loves Classical Music.

He heard the girls’ comments in the classroom about _“The Impossible Cheekbones”_

 _“The Impossible Cheekbones”_? Sherlock thought _… What a ridiculous name! I wonder why they have chosen that name for a band”_ He was really intrigued.

On Saturday John arrived at the pub early to rehearse with the band. The show was to begin at 6 p.m. John was eager to sing again, as he did every weekend. He enjoyed doing something different from his routine.

At 5:30 the pub opened, and little by little, the regulars began to arrive for drinks. _The Impossible Cheekbones_ were popular, especially John Watson, who has a lovely husky voice. He has lots of fans. The girls adore him. And some of the boys as well.

There was John Watson, dressed in a very sexy black silk suit and a cream silk shirt. And he was wearing a black bow tie and black satin shoes.

He looked so fit and attractive. His lovely hair was shimmering with gold, and it sent sparkles as he moved. He made up his gorgeous blue eyes with purple, blue and gold eyeshadow and gold mascara, which made the deep colour of his eyes amazing. He was also wearing gold-pink blush on his cheeks.

As he sang he moved his gorgeous, fit body in such a way that the lights above him produced a great luminous effect which attracted and captivated the audience.

Last Saturday Sherlock was in a mood for the concert at the pub. Well, in fact, he was intrigued about the girls’ comments at school. He arrived just when the singer, John Watson, was introducing the members of the band.

“Hello everyone! Let me introduce the band… On guitar we have Percy Phelps, on bass we have Mike Stamford and on drums we have Greg Lestrade … and Yours Truly on vocals. We hope you enjoy the show. Our first song… _Abracadabra_ …”

Sherlock took the table just opposite the small stage for the band. He was dressed in a black silk suit and the purple shirt he likes so much and which makes him look really gorgeous. Nothing to do with the Sherlock everybody saw in the classroom. His curls were shiny and wild and they made his beautiful eyes outstand in the lights of the pub.

Sherlock sat down at the table just facing John and the band. He looked up and was petrified to see the beauty of the singer.

 _‘Oh my God! What a lovely boy!’_ Sherlock thought. ‘ _Oh! … Where have I seen him before? ... His face is familiar to me…He looks amazing’_

John didn’t recognize Sherlock at the beginning. The moment he saw him he almost choked. ‘ _Look at that boy!_ _OMG!  He looks gorgeous!_   _Oh! ...Oh! ... Oh! ... Look at this!!! This is Holmes... my schoolmate... I can't believe my eyes!! He looks so different...so attractive... What? Attractive? John Watson, you can't find a man attractive!!! Come on John!!! Focus! Stop this nonsense!...Focus!!_

He was so dazzled by the look of Sherlock that he began to change the lyrics.

_“I heat up, I can't cool down_   
_You got me spinnin'_   
_'Round and 'round_   
_'Round and 'round and 'round it goes_   
_Where it stops nobody knows_

_**…** _

_Abra-abra-cadabra_   
_I want to reach out and grab ya_   
_Abra-abra-cadabra_   
_Abracadabra_

_**…** _

_I feel the magic in your caress_   
_I feel magic when I touch your **curls**_   
_Silk and satin, leather and lace_   
_Black **pants** with an angel's face_

_I hear the magic in your **grey green blue eyes**_   
_I see magic in your sighs_   
_Just when I think I'm gonna get away_   
_I hear those words that you always say”_

**_…_ **

The song finished and the audience exploded with applause and cheers. The band took a short break.

Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off John, and John couldn’t stop blushing, as usual. Sherlock loved the way the singer moved … and his body, his hair…and his voice.

 _“Where have I seen the singer before?”_ Sherlock wondered… _“Where? ... I must find out …”_

“ _Well, now our next song …”_


	3. So close ... so close and yet so far...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have been together at school for ages but this is the first time they pay attention to each other.

 

The next Monday morning the boys had lessons as usual. John couldn’t wait to go into the classroom just to see Sherlock again. John could not wait . He spent the whole weekend thinking about what he felt when he noticed Sherlock was at the pub, just listening to him. He never imagined Sherlock was actually going to a Rock and Pop concert.

He also thought about the way Sherlock behaves in the classroom. He tends to be an arrogant, posh git, so conceited about his knowledge and his mental prowess. He is insolent to everybody, even to his teachers, who are always angry with him.

John secretly calls him “ _Mr. Punch-line_ ” and thinks Sherlock will outlive God to have the last word.

Sherlock is always alone at school. _‘He must definitely feel_ _lonely,_ ’ John thought. He felt sorry for Sherlock as very few students talk to him.

The truth is no one talks to Sherlock because he is a rude boy. He never accepts help, because he believes he is “Almighty Sherlock” and he never accepts opinions as he believes he is “Omniscient Sherlock”. Everybody, and anybody, is below him.

Sherlock spent the weekend thinking about the singer at the pub. He was dazzled by the attractive boy who was so gorgeous and sang so well. He had never liked modern music, but this was an exception. He couldn’t stop humming “ _Abracadabra_ ” the first song John sang on Saturday. He was sure he had seen that boy before but he could not remember where. He was determined to find out. He decided to go back to the pub the following Saturday to see that beautiful singer again, enjoy his music and try to talk to that boy. He needed to see him again.

Before the lesson, John made up his mind and went up to Sherlock. He would try to begin a talk with Sherlock about school. He really hoped Sherlock did not recognize him. He didn’t want to tell Sherlock that he was the singer with “ _The Impossible Cheekbones_ ” as he knew Sherlock only liked classical music. He was sure Sherlock would laugh at him when he learnt about his music.

John knows Sherlock is bright, really smart. So he asked him a question about Chemistry, the subject John hated so much because it was so difficult for him. But he knew Sherlock knew everything, absolutely everything about it.

“Hello Holmes. How are you?”

“I’m fine Watson.”

“Can I ask you a question about Chemistry? I know you are a genius.”

“Oh! Really? … OK… Ask me.”

John’s comment fed Sherlock’s ego. He was delighted to show off. He is really brilliant at Chemistry. Well, in fact he is brilliant at everything. He is a real genius.

In class, John sits just with his friend Percy Phelps, just behind Sherlock. He always watches Sherlock’s long, pale neck and his glossy, black curls. John loves the contrast. Many times he feels like caressing his curls as he watches him during lessons. Sherlock is tall, slim, pale, elegant and really, really attractive. ‘ _I am not gay_ ,’ John thinks, ‘ _but I_ _would be gay for Sherlock. What? … What am I_ _saying? OMG! He’s beautiful … but I definitely like girls,’_ John thought. _‘And those eyes… OMFG! Beautiful green-blue-gold eyes, piercing, mesmerizing, inviting … Stop! John! Stop! Focus!’_

Sherlock didn’t like anybody in class. But he didn’t know why he didn’t mind John Watson. In fact he didn’t dislike him at all. He had never paid attention to that strong, gorgeous body, but now, so close… Sherlock thought John was shorter than him, and that his eyes, so blue and so piercing, were not bad, not bad at all. His short, blond hair was so glossy. It looked so soft that Sherlock felt like running his long fingers all over his head. He was sure his hair felt silky. John’s skin was so pale, but he was tanned as he played rugby with the school team. His skin looked like gold. Sherlock paid attention to John’s golden hair all over his arms and was tempted to caress them. They looked so strong. For a second he even wished to be caressed those lovely inviting hands. And John had a beautiful smile.

And at that moment the teacher arrived and the lesson began. In fact John couldn’t concentrate on Sherlock’s explanations. He couldn’t take his eyes off Sherlock.

“I’ll explain the rest to you later, Watson. Let’s see when we can meet after school,” said Sherlock.

“OK Holmes. Thank you! I don’t want to be a nuisance, actually. You were really kind… Thanks again Holmes.”

“You are welcome Watson. I can help you with the rest later or tomorrow,” answered Sherlock.

And they went on with their lessons…


	4. Great Minds Think Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two boys can't stop thinking about each other. They really want to be together.

# 

 

At midday they met at the canteen. Sherlock was sitting at a table but he was not eating anything. In fact Sherlock didn’t eat much. He thinks that he only needs to think. For Sherlock, his brain is what counts, the rest is just transport.

 

“ _No wonder Holmes is so thin_ , “John thought. He picked up his lunch and went up to Sherlock’s table to thank him for his help. He was happy about Sherlock’s explanation. John noticed Sherlock knew a lot about Chemistry and was very didactic when he cleared out his doubts. He thought Holmes would make a fine teacher if he ever considered becoming one.

 

“Hi Holmes!”

“Hi Watson!”

“Can I sit here?”

“Please do!”

“Oh! I wanted to thank you for your help. It was nice of you to help me.”

“Oh! Welcome… It was… It was nothing… My pleasure!”

 

Sherlock blushed. He was not used to being thanked by his mates or teachers. In fact he wasn’t thanked  by anybody. People used to be hostile to him. Mainly because he was hostile to every single person at school.

 

John watched the beautiful boy with delight. ‘ _OMG! This boy is gorgeous … his eyes … the colour of his eyes is constantly changing … they are grey, then green, then gold … Unbelievable!!! And his skin…so pale … His cheekbones.. so high … And his hair … so black and glossy…his curls … OMG! How come I haven’t noticed him before? We have been together for a long time now… He is gorgeous … OMG!’_ John thought.

“You don’t do anything?”

“What?”

“Eating, Holmes. You are not eating …”

“What day is it?”

“Wednesday.”

“I’m OK for a bit.”

“You haven’t eaten today! For God’s sake, you need to eat.”

“No, you need to eat, I need to think. The brain is what counts. Everything else is transport.”

“But Holmes… you have to eat. You might consider refuelling.”

“I’m OK for a bit.”

“If you say so.”

 

The time for lunch was over so it was time to go back to the classroom. Once there, they went back to their seats.

_‘This Holmes boy smells delicious! His perfume is so good! The posh git smells wonderful’_ John thought.

‘ _This Watson boy looks so good. H_ _e is gorgeous! That lovely golden hair … and his deep blue eyes_ …’thought Sherlock. ‘ _I must make an excuse to be with him after the lessons are over.’_

After the lessons Sherlock waited for John at the door of the classroom.

“Hey Watson! When are you free? I want to finish my explanation.”

“Oh! Yes … You tell me when you are free. After all it is your time we are using up.”

“What about meeting at lunchtime tomorrow?”

Oh! Tomorrow… I have to train for the rugby match at lunchtime. We train for an hour. But I’ll be free after that. After my shower, if you don’t mind.”

“No problem! Can I watch the match?”

“Of course you can watch! Do you play any sports Holmes?”

“No… never. I am not the sporty type you know.”

“Oh I see … I play rugby for the school team… I am the Captain, actually. I love rugby.”

“Are you planning to become a professional rugby player?”

“No, Holmes … in fact I want to become a doctor.”

“That is great! I would like to become a Chemist and make experiments. I love science.”

“That is also very interesting. You are so smart Holmes. Your explanations were very clear. You would make an excellent Uni professor. You explain much better than our teachers Holmes.”

“Do I? Do you think so Watson?”

“Of course! You are amazing! ... Extraordinary! Quite extraordinary!”

“Oh! That is not what people say!”

“What do they say?”

“Piss off!”

And the two boys laughed. They were beginning to enjoy each other’s company. They said goodbye and arranged to meet the following morning and after lessons they would go to the sports field together.

 

Sherlock could not stop thinking about John and John kept on thinking about Sherlock. Both remembered their  conversation in the canteen. In their minds, they could see each other’s faces and incredible eyes and hear their voices. They had caused a great impression on the other.

 

Sherlock thought ‘ _OMG! This Watson boy… I had never paid attention to him before! I love his personality … and he is so so attractive…that adorable smile of his … his fit body …those lovely arms ... he looks so strong …and his deep, blue eyes … not bad … not bad at all …’_

John thought _‘OMG! This Holmes boy …I had never paid attention to him before! I love his massive intellect … and he is gorgeous … Not that I like boys … but I must confess … his body … OMG! So tall and slim. His skin is so pale and his cheekbones! Oh those cheekbones! … And his curly hair … And those magnificent eyes! OMG! No! … No! I am not gay! … But I would be for him! … No! … No! Stop! John Hamish Watson! Stop that!!”_

The following day… the following day … our boys couldn’t wait to meet again …


End file.
